


Star-Crossed Lovers

by novemberthird



Series: jilychallenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion mention, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: social media au + youtuber lily films a challenge video with her boyfriend james and the internet loses its shit over how cute they are together–or close enough.





	Star-Crossed Lovers

It all started two nights ago when Lily Evans posted a new challenge video with Puddlemere United’s James Potter–her boyfriend and the father to her three-year-old son Harry. While James and Lily were often seen in public–when James wasn’t at practice or at far away games Lily couldn’t accompany him to, when Lily wasn’t away due to Youtube, or when they made sure to be extra careful when Harry was out with them (not wanting to expose him too much to the media)–the internet seemed to explode whenever they filmed a video together for Lily’s channel. She’s seen edits on tumblr based on her and James’ relationship. Although not just edits shipping her and James but her and Sirius as well with the occasional Remus or Peter. The edits always made them laugh and James scowl stating that he’d pummel them if they even dared to hold her hand. Lily would then kiss each of them on the cheek to prove a point to him; he would pout all night.  


He was the love of her, and she’d often wondered whether his earlier offer was still on the table for them. He’d asked once before, and she had said no, she could tell he’d been disappointed at the time. They had fought when it happened, on the verge of breaking up–she was ashamed to admit that half of those were caused by her–when he had told her he’d been offered a position on his favourite football team. She hadn’t known what that meant for them–she was two and a half months pregnant at that point. She remembered leaving the flat James had shared with Sirius. She remembered crying in her own flat all night. She had thought of Petunia’s taunts of Lily being a whore when she’d found out from their parents, her taunts that YouTube wasn’t a real job, and she’d never be able to maintain a child on James’ amateur career nor on her profession (Petunia had scoffed here). She hadn’t cared at the time, why would she? She had James. Because she’d never even considered that she wouldn’t have James–they were each other’s first (first love, first serious relationship, first time). She had been a wreck and refused to speak to him despite how much she really wanted to. In the end, he had used the extra key she’d given to him. He had kissed her and told her he loved her even if she never wanted to marry him–which she had never said but found no reason to bring up the topic again so soon. He told her they would find a way to make it work–for their child and for them. He kissed her again before looking into her eyes, begging her in the way that often ended with their clothes on the ground and tongues in each other’s mouth, ‘Please, no more fighting.’ His voice had sound as if he were on the verge of breaking down. 'No more fighting,’ she had heard herself saying. No talk of marriage had arisen since and reading through the retweets of her latest video hadn’t helped. 

* * *

Lily skimmed through the reply section of her latest _Twitter_ post which was filled with requests for a proposal between Lily and James–not realising that Lily was a hundred percent for it.  

She scrolled through her feed when she stopped at one of Sirius’ tweets. It read, ‘Am I invited to the wedding?’ 

Lily typed in a quick ‘wanker’ comment before logging off and setting her computer down.

‘Have you seen the amount of tweets and comments your latest video has gotten, Lil?’ James chuckled as he approached her , ‘Six hundred thousand in the past two days, it’s insane.’ 

‘Half of those are probably girls fawning over how fit you looked when you took off your shirt.’

‘So you admit I’m fit,’ he said placing a quick kiss on her mouth, ‘and don’t be a hypocrite, I’ve seen you fawn over my delectable abs plenty of times.’

‘I’m entitled to fawn over them whenever I like.’

James threw his head back laughing, ‘Lily Evans, are you objectifying me? What will the tabloids say next?’ 

‘James Potter: major football star or major ego?’ she teased.

‘You’re mean,’ he pouted as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her waist.

‘You’re a prat,’ she replied. 

‘Yeah, but I love you, Evans,’ he kissed the corner of her mouth gently. 

She blushed slightly, snuggling deeper into him, ‘I love you too, you prat.’

* * *

(video)

_2:40_

_James smashed the chocolate cake into his girlfriend’s face, laughing as she pouted at him. He placed a kiss on her cheek causing her to beam at him. His heart felt like it would explode at that look, he’d give her anything to continue giving him that look._

* * *

1:38 PM 

from wormtail to ‘james sucks at football’: did you see rita skeeter’s new article 

from padfoot: why would i? 

wormtail: [sends photo of magazine cover titled ‘Is Jily Done?’] 

padfoot: no way!

moony: does james know? 

wormtail: he hasn’t answered my calls

padfoot: fuck 

* * *

(IS JILY DONE?: HOW THE A LIST COUPLE IS OVER BY RITA SKEETER) 

_Despite Youtube sensation Lily Evans’ newest video with Puddlemere United’s James Potter, the former ‘it’ couple seems to be heading down a dangerous path. The couple has been dating since their last year at Hogwarts (a Scottish boarding school for the supposedly gifted) where Evans herself according to our sources was said to have once announced her hatred for the supposed father of her child._

_Her latest video shows the couple laughing and seemingly in love, but this writer got an inside scoop on what’s really going on with the couple. A close friend of theirs dished out the gossip on the couple’s constant arguments, Potter’s irresponsible parenting and his inability to commit to one girl._

_Potter was seen with the Holy Harpies’ Emmeline Vance just a week ago in what seems to be a very flirtatious conversation with Vance in which Vance even placed her hand Potter’s bicep (see photo below). James Potter’s inability to commit after six years must be a painful heartbreak to Lily Evans and her three-year-old son Harry. In Potter’s defence, it could be the girl he’s the willing to commit to and not the commitment itself._

_Until next week when we uncover the truth behind another mysterious Youtuber._

* * *

‘Oh no,’ James groaned as he saw a magazine with a picture of him and Emmeline Vance on the front cover and the title, ‘IS JILY DONE?’ instructing him to turn to page nine and ten for details.

He had just been on his way to pick up Harry from his parents when he had caught sight of not one but multiple magazine covers bearing similar titles. While Emmeline was a very pretty girl who he was fairly certain did fancy him, he loved Lily–the woman who not only was he everything, but who was also the mother of the three-year-old he was certain was his and no one would ever beat that. The photo obviously didn’t show the way James had inched away from her or the awkward air that emitted from him. 

He read the titles of the other magazines in the store: _Potter’s New Flame, the Puddlemere’s Harpy, Star-Crossed Lovers, the Future Mrs Potter, Evans v. Vance._

James could see a few people with their phones out and keeping a distance from the corner of his eye. 

_Great_ , he thought. The last thing he needed was another magazine proclaiming his apparent love for Emmeline Vance. He placed the magazine back and quickly made his way through the aisles to pick up sushi for Lily and him along with some sweets for Harry and a few ingredients Lily had actually put on the grocery list. 

* * *

(video)

_3:59_

_Lily sat giggling in her seat as she watched the chocolate syrup run down her boyfriend’s face. He began nuzzling into her neck, smearing chocolate across her neck and face._

_'Stop it, you prat,’ she said as she shoved him off, pouting at him._

The screen jumped to a different scene. 

* * *

(deleted scene) 

_'Stop it, you prat.’_

_'But you look so gorgeous, Evans,’ he cupped her face gently. 'I love you so bloody much, Lil.’ He could see her face inching towards his. He let his thumb caress her cheek slowly, 'You love me, yeah?’_

_'Of course I love you, you dork.’ James’ lips crashed onto hers, he let his lips move slowly, his tongue teasing hers._

_'Mmm…the camera…’ she pushed him away slowly._

_'Just delete it,’ he kissed her again, not caring that they were both covering the other in even more food._

* * *

(text)

3:28 PM

(Prongs renamed ‘james sucks at football’ to ‘sirius is an idiot’) 

prongs: fuck is right. rita’s not the only one who’s written an article. i’m on my way to get harry from mum and dad’s. idk what i’m going to tell lily.

padfoot: it’s not true though, right? 

prongs: of course not, you wanker! you know i love lily. 

padfoot: good, because i’d have to fight you if you hurt her. 

moony: if lily didn’t beat you to it.

wormtail: she is rather scary.

prongs: you’re all terrible, the lot of you.

* * *

Lily saw the notifications on her laptop and selected a random one. She almost choked on her tea as she saw a photo of Emmeline Vance flirting with and touching James, _her_ James. 

STAR-CROSSED LOVERS

_Emmeline Vance and James Potter met at the recent football game that took place in Glasgow, Scotland. While James Potter was away on tour, his girlfriend and mother of his son Harry James Potter was at their home in Brighton, England unsuspecting the heartbreak that would soon take over._

_Anyone can see the look of love in which Potter looks at Vance. Two star-crossed lovers forced apart only due to their different teams–a pair of teams which have been rivals for the last decade–but due to Potter’s forced commitment to Evans and her child, Potter and Vance may never be._

* * *

_'Take that, Vance,’ Lily mumbled bitterly as she continued to read comments debating whether Lily or Emmeline was better suited towards James (her heart broke a little every time she read someone calling her a slut and saying James deserved better than her, her heart broke more when they said he was only with her because of Harry). Some questioned whether Lily would date another Marauder–as Sirius had jokingly referred to himself as and the name in the plural had been used in reference to the rest of the guys as well since–if she and James really did break up._

* * *

(video) 

_moments before 4:39_

_'Please, love,’  James groaned as he selected to drink lemon juice._

_'You have to it’s part of the game,’ she laughed._

_'I wouldn’t make you do it,’ his pout almost had her. 'Plus, it’s called eat it or wear it not drink it and die.’_

_'That’s besides the point, and you would absolutely have made me do it.’_

_He cupped her face again, 'I’ll do anything, Lil.’ His eyes were wide and dark and so hypnotizing. 'Please?’ He looked just like Harry did when he pleaded for something, and she couldn’t help but smile goofily at her boyfriend’s antics._

_'Fine, just this once.’ He swooped in and kissed her cheek before she could react. A blush presented itself on her face. She looked at him adoringly, no matter how much of a prat he had once been, he somehow won her heart. She saw him look at her just as lovestruck._

* * *

(January, unknown year, Lily is two-months pregnant) 

_'Say something, James,’ the almost twenty-year old begged of him._

_'Marry me,’ the words slid so naturally from his lips._

_'I…what?’ Whatever she had expected it hadn’t been that._

_'Marry me, Lily Evans,’ his eyes looked into hers, pleading. His hands cupped her face gently into his palms. His eyes drinking in her expression, 'please?’_

_'I’m sorry but I can’t.’ He shut his eyes, releasing her from where he held her. He got up from his seat next to her, 'I can’t be here right now,’ he uttered whether to himself or to her, she wasn’t sure._

_'James, please don’t…’_

_'I love you, but I can’t be around you right now.’ With that he left, leaving her to cry her heart out._

* * *

(two weeks later)

_They had barely spoken except to fight–even in the things she found endearing like James’ hair ruffling seemed to be a reason to start a fight._

_'You’re so frustrating,’ he screamed at her, his face burning at that that point. 'All you ever do now is start fights.’_

_'Like you never start anything, Mr I’m So Perfect.’_

_'I don’t know why I bother anymore.’ She wouldn’t admit how much that hurt her to hear._

_'If you don’t like it then leave. No one is telling you to stay.’ Please don’t, she thought._

_'It’s my flat.’ He ran his fingers through his hair, 'I’m leaving.’_

_'It’s your flat, like you said. I should be the one to leave.’_

_'That’s not what I meant.’_

_'What do you mean?’ her voice had gone softer, more vulnerable than it had been for the last few weeks. James could have swore he heard a whimper._

_'I got offered a spot on Puddlemere United, my favourite football team.' He looked at the shocked look on her face, the hurt._

_'So…you’re leaving?’ Her voice displayed all the vulnerability she felt._

_'I…maybe…no…yeah.’ She could see the uneasiness he felt, the indecisiveness._

_'Have a nice life, James Potter.’_

_She attempted to keep her emotions in check. 'Lily, please.’_

_She could hear the regret in his voice, she just couldn’t make herself care at the moment, 'Goodbye, James.’_

_She left to her flat where she finally allowed herself to breakdown in tears. James was her first love, her only love really. She briefly considered not having the child or giving it–them–up. Yet she could imagine giving up any child that was part James. She didn’t know what she’d do without him. She was only nineteen, she didn’t know how to be a mother._

_She ignored his texts, his calls, and his emails all week. It was better this way she rationalised. She looked at her stomach sadly, 'I’m sorry, baby, I don’t know what to do.’ She thought her eyes would be permanently red from all the crying._

_She was lying on her bed when she heard a door open. She panicked for a moment before remembering who else had a key, and she wasn’t sure which alternative she preferred._

_The door to her bedroom opened slowly, 'You can’t ignore me all week, Lily.’_

_'What do you want,’ her tone tried to be cool but came out slightly shaking._

_He walked towards her and pressed his lips to hers. His lips moving gently over hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She hated herself for kissing him back._

_'I love you, Lil,’ he said as he tore himself away from her, 'I love you more than anything. I don’t mind if you never want to marry me. I love you and want to make us work–for us and for the baby.’ He crushed his lips against hers again. His hands gripping her hair, pinning her to the bed._

_'And you won’t leave me?’ she said tearing herself away, letting his lips fall onto her neck where he clung to her._

_'No,’ he let his lips pepper kisses up her neck, 'You, I’ll never leave.’ He raised his head to look into her eyes, 'But please, no more fighting,’ his arms gripped her waist harder and let his other hand run through her red locks._

_'No more fighting,’ she promised before kissing him once more and perhaps a few times after that._

* * *

(present)

'Lil, where are you?’ James asked as Harry clung to his back. 'Get off, Har-Bear,’ James said as he bent down.

'Why?’ he pouted as he was set down.

'I want to find mummy.’ He said as he looked around the room to make sure she wasn’t asleep on the sofa as she often did. 'Are you hungry,’ he added to his son as an afterthought. 

Harry shook his head, 'I ate at grandma and grandpa’s. They even bought me an ice cream for dessert.’ 

'Okay,’ he ruffled his son’s hair affectionately. 'I’m going to check on mummy, I’ll be right back.’ His son nodded before turning his attention on the sleeping cat. 

* * *

'Hey, love, are you okay? It’s about five in the afternoon, and you’re in bed.’ He went to her side of the bed and began stroking her hair gently. She mumbled something into her pillow. 

'What was that?’ 

'Everyone wants you to marry Emmeline Vance and thinks Harry and I are holding you two from eloping and being in love.’ 

His heart hurt seeing his lovely girlfriend hurting over what some idiots who couldn’t mind their own business wrote, 'The internet is ridiculous. I love you and Harry more than anything and if it makes you feel any better, my phone’s been blowing up with tweets of how cute we are and how much of an idiot I’d be to break it off. I rather agree, you’re quite the catch.’ He kissed her head gently, 'You’re an excellent mother, funny, intelligent, gorgeous, and you tolerate my awful jokes.’ 

She laughed, rolling over to lie on her stomach, her watery eyes looking up at him, 'Your jokes are rather awful.’ 

He moved to lie down next to her. 'Emmeline Vance has nothing on my love for you.’ 

'Promise?’ she asked as she snuggled closer to him. 

'Promise.’ 

* * *

If there’s one thing the internet could see–no matter how much the internet deluded themselves into thinking otherwise–it’s that they were in love.

* * *

'Hey, Har?’ James shouted from the bedroom.

'Yes, daddy?’ Harry said, running in with the cat in his arms. James laughed at his precious son.

'Can you go get mummy’s present? The one I showed you yesterday.’ Harry had a big smile on his face as he sped away with Godric still in his arms.

'What present?’ Lily asked sleepily.

He kissed her temple, 'Stay awake and you’ll find out.’

'Mmm…you’re warm,’ she mumbled, snuggling closer.

'I got it!’ Harry rushed into the bed, jumping up and down as James attempted to take the object out of Harry’s tiny hand. When James finally managed to achieve his goal, he crawled out of bed, this caused Lily to whimper at the loss of contact.

'Come back.’ Harry and Godric replaced James’ place, snuggling Lily which in turn caused her to erupt into giggles and place kisses all over her son. 'At least one of you loves me.’ Her eyes had once again shut, the tiredness pulling her in. 'Mmm…nevermind, Harry snuggles better than you do.’ 

Harry looked up as his father let out a low chuckle, 'Fair enough, love.’ 

Harry watched as his father walked back over to the bed before pausing to tie his shoe, or at least that’s what Harry thought. Harry didn’t understand why he needed to tie his shoe when he could be cuddling with him and mummy.

'Hey, love, open your eyes for me,’ his fingers had begun tracing up and down her arms until they finally fluttered open to see him down on one knee. 

'Hey, Lil,’ James began nervously as he three sets of green eyes focused on him.

'Yeah,’ she probed, her eyes having widened upon seeing him in his current position, his fingers clumsily taking a ring out of a box. 

'Marry me, will you,’ his voice was vulnerable, his eyes shut as if that wasn’t quite what he had meant to say–or more likely how he was meant to say it. 

She moved closer to him, slightly moving their son in order to reach him. She leaned forwards and gave him a quick peck on the lips, completely aware of their son watching their every movement. 

'If I must,’ she teased as she pulled away, pulling him up to the bed. She hugged him to her, snuggling into his chest as he placed a kiss on her head whilst Harry cheered, with Godric purring his approval. 

* * *

From then on, no one on social media spoke about how Lily interfered with the star-crossed lovers but rather how radiant Lily Evans would look like in her wedding dress. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the friend of theirs who sold them out was actually Petunia.


End file.
